The feeling I get
by LoMXD
Summary: It's so hard for me to look at him. I both love, and fear his gaze HaldirOC Loyalty is never rewarded with love is it? somewhat legolasOC I cannot ease the pain in his heart, it causes me to bear my own FaramirOC . Rated T in case. mostly HaldirOC cen
1. Chapter 1: Falin of Lorien

okay this is my first shot at lotr fanfic. I'm trying to get back into the loop of updating all my stories so please bear with slow updates.

-----

"Days go by so slowly, when your waiting on something." Falin thought to herself. She was sitting at a stone bench in Lothlorien, trying to keep her mind occupied with the book in her hands. Her attemtps to pass time were in vain , as her mind kept wandering to the return of the guards.

"Even if it's only for a few hours..."She thought. Her uneasiness forced her to her feet, and Falin wandered about the garden, admiring the flowers.

"You seem restless." A voice said. Falin quickly turned to see the Lady Galadriel slowly walking down the stair into the sun lit garden. Falin quickly bowed her head to her queen.

"Forgive me. But I am."

Galadriel gave her a coy smile.

"Awaiting the return of the guard? You never change."

Falin's cheeks turned a bright red, and she looked down at her feet.

"Does my behavior bother you lady?" She asked. She felt embarressed, and uncomfortable simply talking to the lady of the wood. Galadriel let out a soft chuckle.

"No. It does not. It's good that they can know that someone eagerly awaits their return." She responded. Falin looked up at her queen and smiled.

"I am releived then."

The two wasted the time in the garden, disscussing politics involving the war. Falin was a bit worried, aware of her family members involved in the fight for middle earth. But she kept her concerns to herself. When a horn echoed in the distance, both Falin and Galadriel turned their heads to it's source. Failn felt the urge to run toward the gate, but she knew better then to act so rashly in front of her queen. Galadriel seemed to know of her unwanted restraint.

"Go. They are most likely expecting you." She said. With a large smile and her lady's approval, Falin dashed to the front gate. Sure enough, Haldir or Lorien's group of elvish archer's entered the city. Falin noticed some of the slower men and suspected injury. She made way towards them and bowed when she came to face Haldir.

"It's good to know that you have returned safely." She said, with her head still bowed.

"I'm grateful that you awaited our return."He replied.

Falin tried looking at him, but their eyes met for only a few seconds. She always forced herself to look at him when talking though.

"Do you have any wounded lord? I shall tend to the right away."

Haldir had three of his men follow Falin to a small gazebo under the white trees of the city. She tied back her long blonde hair and examined and treated the varous stab wounds , and cuts that the men bared. She sent all three to rest after her work.

"Thank you lady. We are grateful." One said. Falin simply smiled.

"It's because of you that our borders are so well gaurded, and our land made safe. Please do not thank me."

When she was done, she wandered about searching for the captain. When she found Haldir, he was slipping arrows into an almost empty quiver.

"Going out again?" She asked. She was both releived and saddened when he continued his work, not making eye contact with her.

"Uruk patrols grow stronger everyday. " He said. Falin stepped closer.

"I fear for you." She said. When Haldir looked at her, he saw a glance of that fear before her eyes darted to the floor then back at him again.

"Fear not. The patrols are not armies after all."

She smiled at his reassurence.

"I will be riding for Rivendell soon. I am to meet Fain there." She sighed.

"It has been long since you and your sister exchanged council hasn't it?"

"Yes it has. I'm sure Lord Elrond wishes for the two of us to ride to Rohan. I hear they have been having the most trouble as of late."

"When do you leave?"

"At first light tomorrow."

When he glanced at her, Falin forced herself to look at him.

"Best rest then."

"Goodnight lord." She said, bowing her head.

"Sleep well Falin."

Indeed, Falin did sleep well. Her dreams were of vivd green country sides, and lushious woodlands, with the joyous compny of her beloved sister beside her. When she woke, Falin quick;y made ready her horse, and then went to bid her lady farewell.

"I hope you have a safe journey. Please give my tidings to your sister."

"Thank you my lady. I will send word to you as soon as I can." She said.

When she set out, Falin was suddenly aware of how long the three day ride would seem. She wasn't found of being alone. But being and alone while the thoughts of her loved ones lingered in her mind was even more dreadful to her.

"Shall we be off?" She said to her horse. The golden brown steed dashed off into the distance. "He was probably watching my departure." She told herself. At the thought of Haldir watching her go, her cheeks burst red. He was probably her largest weakness.

--

Author commentary(Yay!):

wow. writign this is actually a lot more fun then I expected. I have never written anything for a movie/book (yeah anime's mostly ) but I really enjoyed making the OC's too. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. Critique would be nice since it's my first fic like this 9movie/book)

just please dont make me feel like crap, it's really demotivating and I wanna feel like give constant updates XD

names:(prounonciation and such)

Falin ( Faa-Lin)

Fain-(Fayne)


	2. Chapter 2: Fain of Rivendell

Chapter two: Fain

----

The air in Rivendell was crisp, and smelled lightly of rain. It wasn't a scent that Fain was fond of, but she delt with it none the less. She stayed by the side of the grieving lady Arwen, who , in a matter of hours, would be off to board a boat to the undying lands. She found it difficult to comfort her.

"Lady Arwen..If I may offer my oppinion..I believe that there is hope for your Lord Aragorn. If it were my decission, you would be silently awaiting his return." Fain said. She sat down next to Arwen and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you Fain. There is still hope...but it lingers deep in the darkness where many cannot see it." Arwen repleid. Fain stood up.

"I will make sure others see it as much as you. For now rest. Even now I see that your strength waynes."

Leaving Arwen to rest, Fain wandered through the almost empty Rivendell. When she came to the entrance of the city, she saw a hazel colored horse in the distance.

"Finally she has come."

Fain greeted her sister with a smile, and a light hug.

"How have you been sister?" Falin asked.

"We discuss our well beings later. Lord Elrond is waiting for us."

The two walked up the stairs, to the plaza where the fellowship of the rign was formed not but months ago. Sure enough Elrond was waiting for thme.

"My lord. It is good to see you again." Falin said bowing her head. Elrond exchanged the greeting but then stole a glance to Fain, who looked eager for news.

"Any word from Rohan?" She asked.

"Their lord Theodan has just been released form a spell. The land of Rohan will most likely come to ruin in a matter of days." Elrond said. He turned his back to the twin like sisters .

"What duty would you have us do?" Falin asked.

Elrond turned back to face them.

"Ride for Edoras as fast as you can. They will need you in escorting their women and children to safety."

-

While the two prepared their horses, they barely talked. Falin felt odd, loving someone like her sister ,even if they hardly spoke to each other.

"Why do you think Lord Elrond sent for us? Is it not odd to send two women to battle?" She asked. Fain continued to secure her light pack to her thin saddle.

"I know not. But I will dutifully obey them. Besides, it has been long since we've seen our good friend Aragorn." Fain replied. "He most likely chose you because of your unsecret lust for battle." Falin thought. Fain was the first onto her horse's back.

"We cannot delay sister. Should they leave Edoras soon, they will be in constant danger." Fain said. Falin nodded in agreement, and the two darted from the limits of Rivendell.

After a day and a half of strait riding, the two sisters took a small break , in the plains of Rohan. They still had another days riding until they reached Edoras, but they knew not if the city had been emtied.

"So tell me Falin, how have the folk of Lothlorien been?" Fain asked. By the tone of her voice and her sly smile, Falin know that she meant to ask of Haldir's well being.

"Everyone fairs well. Lady Galadriel sends her regards to you. As for my lord Haldir...well he's been off to patrol every day. Sometimes for two ."

"Lorien's borders don't defend themeselves Sister." Fain said. Falin brushed her blond hair behind her neck.

"I know. "

"Can you even look at the man Falin?"

Falin looked at the gorund in shame. Her sister's sturn tone of voice somewhat firghtened her.

"I'm afraid not dear sister. I have not been able to conquer that fear yet." She admitted.

"Why not? What makes someone like him hard to look at ?"

"He's just-to beautiful. When he looks at me, I get nervous. "

"Well I understand that."

Fain took one last swig of water from her canteen, then mounted up once more.

"Let us hurry."

As Edoras appeard in the distance, the two sisters saw that not even a banner was flowing in the wind. They both exchanged trouble glances. The only inhabitants of the city, were the animals that were left in their pens and stables.

"We're too late." Fain cursed. She turned her horse onto the road leading out of the empty city.

"What do we do now?" Falin asked. She followed her sister from behind.

"We must ride for Helm's deep. If Theodan's people fled, they have fled there. "

Once again they darted off. Both of them feared for the worst in the future.

--


	3. Chapter 3: Elane of Gondor

okay. chapter three here we go.

--

The shadow at Osgiliath was more troubling then ever. Elane held her sword close. All other soldiers around her did the same. The fear inside them crept onto their faces. Every strange sound that was out of place, made people looked at the Captain Faramir, who seemed weary and out of strength. Even in his glance she saw a small amount of fear. Irritated with her idleness, Elane stood up and walked over to the young captain.

"What would you have me do lord?" She asked. Faramir looked at her then sighed.

"We need a patrol on the southern front of the city. See it through." He said. Elane bowed then went to the southern wall. The shadow that crept from Mordor shrowded her heart with fear, but she refused to show it. Especially in front of the soldiers, who already looked down on her for her being a lady.

"See anything?" She asked to a guard.

"Nothing. But it's only a matter of time." He replied.

"So it is."

She felt back to her quiver to make sure it was full.

"I know Lord Boromir would not approve...but I would love to have just a few elvish archers with us." She sighed.

"Are they that great? So much so that you would want them to defend our land?"

She looked at the soldier with smiles.

"Well I wish to have hope that the old alliences arn't dead yet. Besides, They are certainly better shots then we are. They have keener eyes then men."

So she went about telling the unamed soldier of the elves, and he somewhow got entrance by the tales." It will ease his mind if only for a moment." She thought to herself.

"Elane!" Madril called. She looekd down to him.

"What is it?"

"You are to attend the patrol with Lord Faramir. Make haste to him." He ordered. She bid goodbye to the soldier then jump from the wall.

"Wish us a safe return." She said to Madril.

She joined the hooded party, and they disapeared into the shadow.

The two sisters saw the people of Edoras in the distance. The screams and crying helped show the panic. Fearing for the worst, Fain and Falin rode up to them , heading for the fornt of the line. Fain drew her bow from her back . In the midst of all the chaos no one seemed to notice the two strangers slip into the horde. Falin steered her horse to where she saw a woman instructing the people to stay calm , and stay together.

"Lady! I shall assist you in guiding your people. Your orders?" Falin said. The woman did not question the appearence of the elf, knowing already that they had an elf ally.

"Please, help guide near the end. We must make our way around the battle. To Helm's deep. "

Falin knodded in acknowledgement and darted off. Fain on the other hand, strung an arrow into her bow and fired. Her white cloak caught the eye of several other riders, but she ignored their glances and let an arrow fly into the back of an orc. She caught the eye of a white bow and an elvish cloak."So we are not the only people of the forest to ride to battle." She thought to herself. She pulled out another arrow and let it fly. She rode around as to see the face of the other elf. She surprised that it was the elven prince of Mirkwood.

"Legolas!" She called out. She successfully caught his attention , and he rode toward her.

"Falin. What are you doing here?"

"I set out from Rivendell in search of King Theoden and his people. We've come to assist you." She said. Legolas knodded, and the two rode back into the frey. She grabbed a spear from the ground and hurled it a hound of Isengard. Looking at the soldiers on foot, she saw that many of them left their backs unguareded. "That's dangerous." She thought to herself. Bidding her mare to dash forward, Falin shot an aorrow at a ward who was about to pounce on a wounded man.

She jumped down from her horse and helped him to his feet.

"You are to hurt for more battle. Ride to your people!" She yelled. She whispered quick instructions to her horse then pulled out her sword. She stained her sword with the blood of wargs and orcs alike, until there were none left to be slain.

"Get the wounded on horses. Leave the dead." She heard someone call. She made her way to the voice only to see King Theoden.

"My lord Theoden." She said as she approched him. She kenlt down in greeting.

" My lord I am Fain , daughter of Farlin. My sister and I have been sent out of Rivendell to assist you. " She said.

"And where is this said sister?"

"She rode with your people to help them. She is a healer not a soldier."

Theoden walked past her and observed the scene.

"We must get moving. It is dangerous for them to be to far ahead of us."

Fain stood up and looked at Legolas, then down the cliff where he stood. She looked at the Evenstar in his hand, and realized that tey had suffered a loss.

"We must move.." She whispered. Legolas looked up at her.:We must not let his death be in vain."

-


End file.
